Thermal imaging devices can be used to obtain temperature information of a target scene. The obtained temperature information may then be quantized and normalized to some discrete values range from 0 to 255 (i.e., [0, 255]). A grayscale image may then be generated according to the discrete values. In order to show distribution characteristics of temperature of the target scene, a color image may be obtained based on a temperature quantized value-hue look-up table. However, the color image may lack of edge and/or other details due to its low resolution.
Visible imaging devices can be used to capture visible light information of a target scene. Generally, a visible image may have higher resolution compared with the grayscale image generated by a thermal imaging device. If different information in the thermal infrared image and the visible image can be combined together, and displayed in a fused image, it may make full use of advantages of both thermal imaging device and visible imaging device. By this way, for a user, distribution characteristics of temperature and detailed information of the target scene may be acquired at the same time in a single fused image. Although there were plenty of disclosures focusing on image registration, that may determine an overlapping area between a thermal infrared image and a visible image, disclosures such as how to merge images' information in an appropriate way, or how to display the fused image in a personalized way are still in need.